


The List.

by AquaCitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, Gay, M/M, confused straight sam, the gayest gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Sam finds a list of the girls Dean has slept with (Dean, gross), absentmindedly he turns it to the back and finds more names, but... huh, they appear to be male? Wait what?
Relationships: Basically Dean/A lot of guys, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean/Multiple OMCs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey TW:  
> \- Invasion of Privacy  
> \- Accidental outing
> 
> I kind of hate this, I didn't put much effort into it lol.

“Motherfucker.” Sam mutters to himself after looking for his ipod for fifteen minutes. 

He stands up, yelling “Dean!” as the top of his lungs. 

_Right, he went out with Cas…_ Sam suddenly remembered. 

“Well if you don’t want me looking at your shit, stop stealing mine.” Sam declared to nobody in general, and started on his way to Dean’s room. 

He opened a few drawers, no luck, he was about to move on to another cabinet when he realized this drawer seemed smaller than the others. 

He slid it out and… yep, fake bottom. 

“What the hell?” 

Sam dumped out the contents, and peered into the secret compartment, there were a few pieces of scrap paper in there. A few were unused, but on the bottom of the pile the paper was covered in names. The names were all using different utensils, pens, pencils, occasionally markers. The ones at the bottom even looked different from the ones at the top, as if years had gone by since Dean had started writing this. 

**Ashley Smith, Heather Paul, Tori Sampson…** Sam read the first few names, his eyebrows furrowed, he recognized those names… 

He suddenly blanched, oh god those were some of Dean’s first girlfriends. 

“Oh g- Ew, Dean.” He curled his lip. “That’s just pervy.” 

He was about to return the list when he glanced at the back of the page and was caught off guard by more names…

**Owen Trever, Greg Harvey, Jamie, Isaac Holland**

Sam's whole world felt topsy-turvy. It's not really a big deal in the long run, but _Dean likes guys?! How the fuck didn't I know that?!_ Sam glanced up, swallowing harshly, he knew he shouldn’t continue, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

**Caleb**

**Ash Miles**

Sam’s eyes widen, “Holy shit… Ash?” 

**Alex Doublemint**

“I fucking knew it.” Sam exclaimed, sitting down on Dean’s bed. 

Years earlier he’d walked in on Dean in a… less than innocent situation with twins. He always thought the one under Dean seemed kind of… manly. 

“I’m a moron.” Sam groans, reading on. 

~~**Nick Monroe** ~~

The name was scribbled out, Sam, of course, knew why. Nick had turned out be a siren who tried to murder Dean… and him. 

“I can’t believe they hooked up… I can’t believe I missed it.” He sighed. 

**Digger Wells**

_Well can’t say I’m too shocked about that one..._

**Castiel**

Sam choked on air. 

“Holy… fuck… Dean… and Cas. Cas and Dean?!” 

Sam carded a hand through his hair, _I mean there was always some tension there, but I never thought… shit, how’d I miss this?_

**Benny Lafitte**

That made him pause. Guilt washed through Sam, Benny… had meant something more to Dean that he comprehended. _Fuck I made Dean cut him off. I… am an asshole._

**Aaron Bass**

_When Dean said Aaron was his 'gay thing' I guess he wasn't kidding..._

**Crowley (Fucking hell…)**

That ‘fucking hell’ had been scribbled into the margin presumably after first writing down the name. 

Sam’s eyes bulged once again “Crowley?! Oh that’s just disgusting.” 

**Ken, James, Tyler, Jackie, JJ, Lance, Patrick, Harv, Evan**

“When the fuck did he get the chance to do all this…?” Sam whispered, almost in awe. 

**Gunner Lawless (HELL YES.)**

Sam grinned at Dean’s little fanboy comment, _Impressive_ , he thought.

 **Cas <3 ** was the final name on the list, it was circled as well as being larger than the rest… _What’s that supposed to imply...?_

Then he heard the bunker door creak open, and his heart jumped to his throat. 

“Fuck.” 

He quickly re-hid the paper and put the drawer back, right as Dean called out “Sammy!” 

He dashed out the room guiltily, and joined Cas and Dean in the library. 

“Hey,” He greeted quickly, rubbing his neck unconsciously. 

“Sam, did you know Cas has _never_ been to Walmart.” Dean asked incredulously, Cas suddenly looked bashful. 

Sam grinned, looking between the two of them. 

“I did find riding on the carts particularly enjoyable.” Cas commented sincerely, and Dean barked out a laugh. 

“Oh Sammy you should’ve seen him, perfect form, seriously.” Dean told him proudly. 

Sam’s smile widened. “I’m glad you guys had fun together… really glad.” 

Dean gave him a funny look for a second, but it faded as he suddenly remembered more of Cas’ antics. And suddenly it felt so obvious to Sam. His brother was in love. And that’s fucking amazing.


	2. my list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know the girls dean's gotten with over the years, but this boy has gotten around with dudes as well.

Before S1: Owen, Greg, Jamie, Isaac

S1: Caleb (Bartender)

S2: Ash

S3: Alex Doublemint

S4: Nick Monroe

S5: Digger Wells

S6 & Onward: Castiel

S7.5 (Purgatory): Benny Lafitte

S8: Aaron Bass

S10 (As Demon!Dean): Crowley, Ken/James/Tyler (Triplets ;) ), Jackie, JJ, Lance, Patrick, Harv

S11: Evan, Gunner Lawless


End file.
